


Mornings with you is my favorite

by wonderdreamer



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings and in betweens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderdreamer/pseuds/wonderdreamer
Summary: Casual morning kisses and breakfast





	Mornings with you is my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write RPF. Sorry in advance but hope you will still like it. Open to comments and suggestions.
> 
> PS. Help me improve my writing.

Timothee woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled, keeping his eyes shut, knowing that his perfect partner is behind this. And wow, the smell of coffee is very inviting too.

He opened his eyes, trying to get acquainted with the sunlight coming from their floor-to-ceiling bedroom window. Sometimes he hates Armie for being a morning person, for being in love with sunrise, and for always opening their curtains very early in the morning. But whatever, he can never hate him. Hell, he can never get mad at him for too long.

He stood up, grabbing Armie's discarded white shirt on the foot of their bed. Timothee likes to sleep on Armie's chest, naked. Armie once joked that maybe Timothee want to shave his chest hair while he's asleep because he is jealous. But the truth is, Armie's heartbeat is like his lullaby. It makes him calm. It is home.

Timothee has never thought in his life that flipping pancakes would be this sexy. Armie is topless and swaying to some music he is humming. He walked towards Armie and hugged him from behind the waist.

“Good morning, my love.” Armie said, knowing full well that Timothee’s still half asleep.

“Mmmloveyoummmorningtoo.” Timothee mumbled while his lips are pressed to Armie’s back.

“I love you more. Go sit, we’ll eat in a few.” But sometimes, Timothee’s stubborn too. He did not let go and tightens his hug on Armie.

Armie just smiled and held Timothee’s hands while he continues flipping pancakes.

Armie just stared at Timothee, eating his pancakes and bacon. “What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled and drank his coffee.

“You’re weird.” Timothee rolled his eyes.

“One time your snuggly and now your grumpy.” Armie chuckled.

“Whatever.”

“I love you.” Timothee looked down, obvious blush is creeping on his cheeks. Armie laughed. “You have to get used to this now, babe. I will tell you for the rest of my life that I love you.”

Timothee laughed too. “I know and I’m sorry. I love you too. I just can’t believe that all my mornings will now be spent like this. Or maybe not all but most of this will be with you and it makes my heart so happy.”

“Come here, you little vixen.” Timmy stood up from their bar stool and quickly stood in front of Armie, smiling from ear to ear with that knowing smirk. He was caught off guard when Armie picked him up and put him on their bar counter. Timothee yelped and grabbed Armie’s shoulder. Armie is in between his legs.

“What the---” but it was cut short when Armie kissed him; hard, with all his heart, with all of his being.

“You make my heart happy too, like it might burst. I love you so much, Timmy.” Armie punctuated that sentence with a nip on Timothee’s collarboned which earned him a very pleasant noise.

Armie carried him back to their bedroom, peppering him with kisses on his neck, cheeks, and lips. Timothee chuckled while messing with Armie’s hair. And this is how he knows that mornings with Armie will always be his favorite.


End file.
